


Release the Past to Sail into the Future

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, Goodbyes, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has to move forward, and sometimes that means letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release the Past to Sail into the Future

Starscream rarely flew quite so far from Polyhex unescorted. If his trine mates had been aware, he had no doubt they would have chastised him. Megatron would have questioned him in that tone of 'this is a bad idea' and Soundwave would have sicced at least one of the symbionts to spying.

He needed to be alone to do this, though. He needed to make the pilgrimage and do what it had taken too many vorns to do.

The sleek jet flew until he was positive he was in sensor shadow, and then angled his nose sharply up, aimed for the smaller of the moons. Once they had been strong outposts for their kind, handling many scientific concerns. Now, they were but abandoned stations, littered with the wrack and ruin of the mechs who had lived there.

He avoided the once populated warrens within the smaller moon, flying beyond their entrances and along the surface until he was at a location that was engraved into his very Ember. Just landing on that spot, so hallowed to himself, made him question why he had come, why this was needed at all.

He steeled his will, though, and dropped to his knees, facing out into the depths of space, his optics and sensors reading the energies calling to him, begging him to come explore once again. Those, he knew were why he was here, for the call came to him in the deep rumble of his mate, long ago lost on another world far from home.

"Skyfire."

The name rippled from his vocalizer, said with long-held pain and grief, yet tinged by something new.

"I need to do this. I need to finally admit that I shall never be able to return to where I lost you. Cybertron needs our work too much. The planet may still very well die, but... I am trying. Megatron... yes, that Megatron, the mathematician, is using all you and I learned, all I can innovate from our work, Fire, to try and win, so we can save the world, the people."

He paused, trying to find the words, the way to make his peace. He had known this would be hard, but it was one thing he had to do alone.

"Skyfire, I am moving on. I shall always wear your red, to keep you flying. I will never forget you; how can I when you engraved your life in every plate and wire within me by being who you were?" His own words actually made him smile a little; no one who knew Skyfire escaped unscathed in memory, given how forceful the mech was in all he did. "You helped make me who I am. All that you were, lives through me. Now, I have to give all of that to Cybertron... and to Megatron."

He brought his digits up to cover his Ember's hidden cavity within his chest. "You made me yours, right here. And here I return, to release you, my mate." The words came out slightly rushed, but Starscream did begin the process of removing the coding spliced into his base programing from that long, long lost moment when Skyfire had bonded him. It was, strictly speaking, only a symbolic gesture, given that Skyfire had been lost so long.

It was, however, exactly what Starscream needed for his Ember, to truly give himself over to a future that held no chance of returning to look for his fallen mate.


End file.
